This invention relates generally to cargo restraint systems, in particular, to cargo restraints for use with modular cargo restraints installed in trucks and other vehicles.
Light and medium-duty trucks and other trucks intended for use in hauling cargo are frequently equipped with modular cargo restraint systems. A popular modular cargo restraint system known as “E-track” comprises a winged a.k.a. “hat section” channel member, usually formed of galvanized steel, having a 4 inch wide web, ½ inch tall flanges and ½ inch wide wings mounted longitudinally along the walls and/or floor of the truck cargo bed. The channel member has rectangular openings spaced at regular intervals along the length of the track. Cargo restraints, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,846, are attached to the E-track by inserting a connector (typically a T-shaped sheet metal bracket) into one of the rectangular openings. A second connector is inserted into a second one of the rectangular openings. A cargo strap, extending between the two E-track connectors is wrapped around the cargo and drawn tight. The tension on the cargo strap keeps the E-track connectors tight against the E-track so that they cannot twist out of the opening or rattle loose while applying a restraining force to the cargo.
Because E-track connectors rely on tension to keep the E-track connectors in place, they are not generally well-suited for securing an item to the wall or floor of the truck cargo bed. For example, a class II or similar fire extinguisher typically comes with a wall-mount bracket, which rigidly secures the fire extinguisher to the wall while providing a quick-release in the event the fire extinguisher is needed. If the fire extinguisher is secured to the E-track using a single E-track connector, the lack of tension on the E-track connector will allow the fire extinguisher to rattle against the wall and possibly shake loose. If the fire extinguisher is secured to the E-track using to conventional E-track connectors and a strap, the fire extinguisher will be secured but cannot be quickly released in the event the fire extinguisher is needed. Accordingly, what is needed is an E-track mounting adapter that is capable of providing a rigid mounting point so that a fire extinguisher or other equipment can be mounted without the necessity of maintaining external tension on the E-track connector.